


The Grace of a Soul

by AkiraSatona



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Confessions, Gabriel’s mother is my own character., Leading into the asmodeous torture, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, death is there to enjoy the entertainment, gabriel doesn’t know how to deal with Souless sam, she would do anything for her son, so he does something drastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Just before Dean makes his deal with Death to get Sam’s soul back. Gabriel comes knocking with a proposition.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941343
Kudos: 12





	The Grace of a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy
> 
> So yah. My first Supernatural fic. Gabriel is my favourite by far and I’ve fallen hard for him and Sam. So here we are. This does differ from Canon in a way that I hope makes sense. 
> 
> Essentially Gabriel time travels to get Sam’s soul out of the cage before Lucifer and Michael torture it and keeps it safe until he gets ratted out by Loki to Asmodeous and he is kind enough to give Gabriel the time he needs to return it. 
> 
> I haven’t seen the full series but I know enough so have this. I don’t know how great it is.

Gabriel always kept ties on the winchesters. More so Sam than Dean. And it killed him to watch Sam Struggle so much. That night at the Elysium hotel he knew that he’d get stabbed. He knew that Lucifer wouldn’t go down. And even he could admit when he was outmatched by his older brother. He remembered thinking of his mother in his last moments. How her smile had brightened any room she was in. He remembered wondering if Lucifer ever held any love at all for the brother he so ruthlessly killed and said he loved in the same breathe. He wished for it. All Gabriel ever wanted was the approval and love of his brothers and of all people he thought Lucifer would be the one to express it. How wrong he had turned out to be. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the elder of the two Winchesters calling out for the angel that loved to help them out. Gabriel smirked when he heard Castiel groan at Deans call and instead of Castiel appearing in the room behind him Gabriel decided to make himself known to the elder brother. 

“Cas? We could really use your help here. I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right. You’re always right.”

“I’m afraid my little brother is quite occupied with Raphael at the moment. But he appreciates the sentiment.”

Dean wheeled around, Gun cocked and loaded in hand at the eerily familiar voice. Watching as Gabriel held his hands up in surrender. 

“Not that you can kill me without my blade. But I don’t feel like being riddled with bullets today. Dean I’m not here to gloat or be a dick. I’m here to help.”

“Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth? After how many times you’ve tricked us and screwed us over.” Dean retorted, barrel of his gun still trained on the Archangel’s head. Gabriel just nodded.

“You’re right. You don’t have any reason to trust me. But whether you like it or not. I’m here for Sam. I want to help him.”

“How can you help him. He doesn’t have a soul Gabriel. Why the hell did you even come back anyways? To just pop in whenever you felt like and think you can just-“

“Because I love him Dean!” Gabriel called out. Interrupting the older Winchester brother. He took a breathe and collected himself before speaking again while Dean was still in a state of Shock.

“I love him. Dean. And thats what you do when you love someone. You do anything and everything you can for them. Even if it could kill you.” He said and walked past the stunned brunette and started down to the panic room in Bobby’s house. Not waiting for the inevitable heavy footsteps of Dean rushing after him. 

When he opened the heavy metal door his heart dropped. Sam had a look of pure rage on his face as he seemed to look past him to his brother. It wasn’t until Gabriel actually went over and sat on the edge of the bed that pulled Sam’s attention to him. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked in a small voice. And gabriel supposed he had a right to. But it bugged him, there was no real fire behind Sam’s rage. No soul to fuel the flames. It was a wonder that Sam had managed to fool everyone this long. 

“Its me Sammy. I hid from Luci so he wouldn’t find me. I’m alive.” He said as he undid the restraints holding Sam down. The younger brother springing up and wrapping his arms around the Angel. It didn’t catch Gabriel off guard. But it warmed his heart to see that Sam missed him still. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you Gabe.” Sam said quietly. Gabriel only nodding quietly and squeezing the gentle giant in return. 

“Sam. I know the circumstances. And I’ve come to help. I’m sure by now you know that your soul right now is very dangerous to you. But I have a way to make it right. To save it before all of that torture happens. Your soul would be safe to out back into you.” He spoke. Slowly and calmly despite the erratic racing of his heart telling him that this could go sideways fast. But he didn’t care. Because it was Sam. And he’s always known he’d do anything for Sam. 

He watched as both brothers’ eyes widened at the statement. And then the heard the tell tale flap of wings that told him that Castiel had appeared in the room. 

“How do you know she’ll do your favour brother?”

“She’s my mother Cassie. And unlike the rest of you. I actually enjoy my mothers company and get along with her.” The two brothers bickered. Gabe sighing as he looked back at Sam. 

“Samsquatch. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” He asked Sam. Hoping to his own father that Sam would agree. He needed the giant back. And there was no way that he would let Lucifer have his way any more. 

Eventually sam sighed and nodded. “I trust you Gabriel. You know that.” He said and Gabe smiled. Gripping The back of Sam’s neck Gabriel brought their foreheads together out of instinct and his own selfish desire to feel Sam against him in some way. Sam was his calming presence. Soul be damned or not. He wasn’t expecting anything, hell he was more prepared for Sam to pull back more then anything. But when he didn’t, Gabriel finally took his shot and kissed the younger Winchester. He needed Sam to know. Even in the back of his mind. Even if he doesn’t remember it. 

He felt Sam stiffen up and almost pulled himself away to apologize when he felt a hand against his cheek pulling him closer. Gabriel couldn’t even bring himself to care that Dean and Castiel were in the room as well. All he cared about was Sam. 

When he did finally pull away to give Sam the air he needed. He smiled, a real genuine smile that he didn’t know he could give anymore. 

“Even if you don’t remember this. No matter what happens to me. No matter what happens to you. I love you Sam. I always will.” Gabriel said quietly. Making sure it was only sam hearing him. Before he pulled himself away and got up. Coming face to face with a woman who Cas and Dean could have sworn wasn’t in the room before. 

“You know I shouldn’t be doing this for you Gabriel.”

“I know Mother. But he deserves it. I refuse to let Lucifer have his way with my Sammich.” He said. A real fire behind his words even if they were a bit lighthearted. So the woman only nodded. Dean noticed she seemed the glow a bit before her and Gabriel disappeared and he looked to Cas. 

“That was Jocelyn. She owes Gabriel a favour. And she is his mother. She’d do anything for him regardless.” Cas spoke. Answering Deans unspoken question. 

“What did he mean I could get my soul back without it being dangerous to me. Both of you said that the memories of being in hell could incapacitate me at best. Kill me at worst.” Sam cut in. Asking the question coincidentally on Deans mind as well. 

“Jocelyn’s domain is Time. She is as old as god himself so the legend says. She was his first angel before anything. She is the mother of Time. Gabriel’s plan is to get her to take him to the exact moment the Crowley pulls you out of the cage so he can slip in and get your soul at the same time before Lucifer gets a chance to torture it.” Cas answered and both watched as Sam’s face started to carry a look of distress. Or maybe concern. Neither could really decipher it.

“Damn it gabriel. Lucifer would kill him. Again. And shouldn’t that disrupt the progression of this whole year?”

“Not if he waits the year from that moment to give it to you.”

“You mean that the next time he walks through that door. It will have been a whole year and then some for him?”

“Unfortunately.” A new voice echoed as Jocelyn appeared in the room again. Dressed in a flowing white dress as she sat on the bed. 

“My son is no stranger to love Sam Winchester. However this kind of love that he feels for you. It transcends time. That is why I helped him. He would do anything for you. The next time he walks through that door. He will be a man that’s been guarding the soul of the love of his life until just the right moment. You still won’t remember the past year. There is nothing I can do about that. You will still have that wall up. And that is your decision to break it. But there will be no damage to it.” She said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Sam’s forehead. 

“Who exactly are you.”

“I am Jocelyn Tibalt. I am the mother of Time itself. I see myself as the mother to all angels. But my biological son is Gabriel alone. It is my job to ensure the proper timeline of events occur. And fortunately. That means that Gabriel found a loophole in the system.” She spoke. The smile on her face soothing in a way that Sam didn’t really understand but wouldn’t question. He was about to speak again when a knock came to the panic door. 

“Thats my cue. Castiel, come. I’ll see what I can do to give you the upper hand against Raphael. Never liked that boy.” She said as the two disappeared 

“Can she even pick favourites?” Dean asked mostly to himself as he got the door. Expecting Gabriel on the other side. Not expecting Death to be standing right behind him. 

Gabriel grinned and slightly limped into the room with a bag in tow. Sitting on the bed while death hung back towards Dean. 

“I noticed that Jocelyn was here. I figured her son had done something stupid. But this was quite a fine idea. So I decided to go pick him up when the time was right. Time travel can be a bit tricky.” He explained to the older Winchester as Gabriel focused on Sam. 

“Hey Sammo. Made it. Been a while.” He said as he held up the bag. “One soul. As promised.”

“You actually managed to do it?”

“Yah. It was like my own personal hell waiting to give it to you. But I did it. Now lay down. This will probably hurt.” Gabriel said as he gently pushed Sam down onto his back. Leaning over him and kissing his forehead. “Even though you won’t remember this very much. I’m glad I got the chance to do this for you. I love you Sammy.” He said as he opened the bag beside him. Bringing out Sam’s soul. Bright and intact and his smile was vaguely sad as Sam watched his own soul being pushed back into his body. 

The screams cut Gabriel to his core. It hurt to see Sam in pain like that. But when it finally subsided. When Gabriel could sense his soul working its way back into the flow of his body. His panic subsided and he stood up. Facing Dean and Death. 

“Dean. When he wakes up. Don’t tell him I was here. Death got his soul back. As far as he knows the wall is up to protect him. He’ll remember on his own eventually. But for now. Don’t say anything.” He spoke as he walked over to them. He waited for Deans nod of confirmation before he went to leave

“Thank you Gabriel. Im sorry you didn’t get to tell him in any way he’d remember immediately.”

“Its better this way. See ya Dean-O” he said before he snapped out of the room and into the yard. Where two figure stood awaiting him. 

“He sold you out. Time to Go Gabriel. I’ve given you the time you need.” One said as the other clamped shackles over Gabriel’s wrists. The archangel hissed at the slight pain they brought. But ultimately gave. He’d saved Sam. He’d gotten more than what he’d hoped for. He was content with that.

“Of course. I’d hate to keep you waiting. Asmodeous.”


End file.
